The invention is based on a dust catcher.
It has already been proposed to equip a dust catcher with a contact element that is intended for catching abraded material that is produced on a workpiece by a power tool, in particular a power drill. Generic dust catchers are either held on the power tool by a telescoping rod linkage or are intended to be held on the power tool by suction generated by a suction device.